


The Vongola Eleventh is Maehara-kun?

by brizo



Category: Assassination Classroom, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Isogai is is guardian and right hand man, Maehara is secretly a mafia child, and thats why he was always so good a knife work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizo/pseuds/brizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an assassination classroom where everything goes things like an Octopus-like Sensei who can move at mach 20 and teachers who teach assassination to a class of 15 year olds is the norm. But a classmate who just happens to be the heir to the largest Mafia family in Italy? That is definitely not the norm... or is it? And the fact that its Maehara-kun makes it all the weirder.</p>
<p>"If it had to be anyone of us why did it have to be that womanizing bastard of all people?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning Time

Maehara Hiroto was a mess such so that even his classmates have noticed. His head was lying face down on his desk and he was drawing symbols with his finger as well. Perhaps one could say they could see his very soul leaving his body as well.

“What’s his problem?” Terasaka asked from his place. Maehara though just wasn’t paying attention still too conked out to form a reply to the larger 15 year old. From next to him his best friend Isogai Yuuma just sighed.

“Uncle is returning from his business trip.”

“Uncle?” Kayano asked.

“Oh uhm…” Isogai blushed a little. “Maehara-kun’s father. I’ve known him and family for practically my whole like so I’ve taken to calling his parents Uncle and Aunt.”

“But if his dad is coming home then shouldn’t he be happy?” Kurahashi asked curiously tilting her head.

“Ahhh… normally but… Uncle is very… strict about a lot of things. He’s been gone since January so he when he comes home he’s bound to be angry that Maehara-kun has fallen to E class… also… he’s probably worried about how his dad will take to how the schools been treating him and me haha…” Isogai trailed off laughing nervously whispering nervously “, just what will he do to the Chairman?!”

“Oh? Sensei’s curious! Just what _is_ Maehara’s father going to do to the chairman?” Koro Sensei asked appearing out of nowhere.

“Sensei!” Isogai said jumping back quickly.

“Well Uncle is a very… scary person when he’s angry you know! Lots of people fear him.” Isogai admitted. “I can’t tell you who he is though it’s a secre—“

A sigh appeared next to Isogai and Maehara looked up before speaking up. “It’s okay Yuuma.” Standing up he looked over his class. “It’s not like they aren’t going to get involved anyway if Papa has anything to say about it.”

Running a hand through his light brown hair Maehara looked around before speaking once more. “My father is the Vongola Decimo.”

They didn’t understand what he meant by that. Those foreign words they never learned. But their confusion was soon swept away when Maehara smirked at them. “My father is a Mafia Don and I’m his heir.”

**_WHAT?!_ **


	2. Background Time - First Hour

When Hiroto was born Tsuna cried.

It was the only time that Reborn let him ex-student cry. Tsuna’s wife, Kyoko, just smiled at her husband lovingly as he held his son for the first time. The boys hair was brown like his own though it was lighter and the eyes the blue all newborns had. Only time would tell if the boy would have his fathers or mothers eyes.

Tsuna had made a promise right there to his son. He would be a better father to his son then his father ever had been to Tsuna. Though he knew logically that he might have to be away for long periods of time to take care of business at the main base for the Family he would try his best to be home for the most part with his family.

His wife already knew that he would be away most of the time but she didn’t mind as long as he was with her for the most part.

Tsuna smiled his little family finally complete. The door to the hospital burst open depositing his other Family tumbling into the room all but Reborn, Mukuro, Chrome, and Hibari who were behind the others looking amused (Mukuro, Chrome, and Reborn) and annoyed (Hibari).

Tsuna smiled amused. “Hey everyone come on in and meet my son.”

Reborn came in first stepping over the others who were trying to re-gather themselves. Gazing at the baby he touched the baby’s head softly a small smile on his face before smirking. “I’m looking forward to training you heir dame-Tsuna.”

“Reborn!” Reborn laughed a little as he stepped away allowing Hibari to meet the baby next.

“Hmph what a cute little herbivore.”

“Kyoya…” Tsuna sighed rolling his eyes slightly. The others finally up walked over to the boy. Gokudera gazed at the babe softly promising to protect him with all his heart. Yamamoto did the same. Lambo who was 16 that year promised to be the best Uncle in the world.

Ryohei who looked at his blood related nephew was strangely silent for the first time in a long while.

“Tsuna may I hold him?”

“Of course Onii-san. He is you nephew after all.” Carefully handing the baby to the energetic boxer, Tsuna smiled lightly as he noticed how entranced Ryohei was with the baby.

“I must say Tsuna you and Kyoko make cute children.”

Tsuna spluttered blushing deeply. “Onii-san!!”

Ryohei chuckled as he carefully handed his child to Kyoko.

“How are you feeling Kyoko?”

“Just a little exhausted Onii-chan. I’ll get better don’t worry.”

From next to Kyoko, Chrome stared at the baby in amazement. The baby was really cute. Hiroto yawned young eyes opening slightly and gazing at the purple haired women as if he could see her clearly.

Chrome was smitten immediately.

Where Tsuna was standing he was talking to Reborn and Gokudera sighing occasionally.

“Now that Hiroto is born I was thinking that we should change or last name at least while we are in the public to protect him. Too many people in the underground know my last name. I’d like to protect Hiroto as long as I possibly can. I don’t want him to be trained until at least high school.” Tsuna sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Tenth you’ll have to at least teach him a little as self-defense just in case.” Gokudera pointed out.

“I know but I’d like him to have the childhood I never was allowed to and never had.”

“Dame-Tsuna stop stressing.” Reborn told his ex-student. “What comes comes. We’ll just have to play it by ear for now.”

Tsuna smiled at his mentor. “I suppose.”

Looking over to his wife and son with the rest of the family surrounding them and how they were all cooing over the kid Tsuna didn’t doubt for a moment that his son would be surrounded by more love then he had as a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh, background chapters lol. This is just to help me get into character when I write everyone bleh. I feel like this fic so far is just a mess of ooc and idk how i feel about that. Next chapter, how Isogai and Maehara meet! nice
> 
> also for those who thought that Isogai will be the rain guardian. BINGO. thats correct. The rain that washes away the family and bosses worries sounds a lot like Isogai doesnt it? Also send in suggestions for the other guardians it can be anyone from Class E. (I already got Nagisa for one though but I'm debating whether Lightning or Cloud. Opinions?)


	3. Background Time - Second Hour ' The ever Falling Rain pt1 '

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiroto meets his future rain guardian and right hand man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that these chapters will be like mini oneshots... kinda. Like the chapters will jump in time (because I want to touch upon some stuff that happened in the beginning of the series for a bit before I get to 'after reveal' which takes place a little after where we are currently at in the manga) so!! enjoy??

Five year old Sawada Hiroto was on a mission.

His papa and Uncles were away on business in Italy (or so his Mama said) and he was _bored_. Mama often worked as a model and when she didn’t she was always home busy with the housework so Hiroto had nothing to do. Okay sure he could play with one of his cousins but they were _boring_ and young. Like, 2 years old, young and no sire did he want to play with a _two_ year old?

So he planned. When Mama was busy with doing laundry and wasn’t looking at him too closely he would sneak out and go to the park! Usually he’d have like, 3 people at all times with him when he went out. Papa said it was for protection but why would be need to be protected? It’s not like he did anything bad and people want to hurt him or anything.

To Hiroto this plan was _fool_ proof. Maybe, just maybe, he’d be able to make a friend without any of the other kids getting scared off by the suit and glasses wearing bodyguards that usually hang around him outside of the walls of the manor.

Nothing could go wrong. It was the perfect plan.

* * *

Admittedly it was kind of easy to sneak out of the house. All he had to do was remember the times the guards took breaks and switched and make sure there were no maids or butlers around.

Snickering to his self as he left the family property Hiroto grinned wide as he made his way down the street he knew led to the community park. While his family lived in a manor it was more like a slightly larger than average home that housed all his uncles if they needed to be house together at the same time.

Arriving at the park he made a beeline for the slide. The slide was the funest after all! As he made his way up the jungle gym he heard a couple squealing noises and curious he leaned over the ledge to observe the scene.

It was a black haired boy with really pretty brown eyes. And he was surrounded by girls. And women too, the girls moms? Hiroto frowned a little. Just how did he get that many females around him? Hiroto was jealous. After his entire dream was to grow up like his godfather, kicking ass and picking up chicks!

(And if Tsuna fainted after hearing this confession from his son when he was 15 and his father found out he was something of a womanizer well…)

Pouting he decided the slides were definitely out.  He needed to find out this ikemen’s secret!  Making his way off the jungle gym he made his way to the group and shoved his way into the cluster of females. As he got closer he could hear the boy asking nervously for everyone to back up a little and give him some room.

“Hmph!” Hiroto snarked as he finally found his way to in front of the boy, and wow his eyes were really pretty. Snaking an arm around the others he turned and started to walk fast ignoring the others protests as he dragged the other away from the girls.

“Hey! Where are you taking me?!” The black haired boy squawked and the image that brought forth in Hiroto’s mind was so amusing he let out a huff of laughter.

Arriving at a secluded part of park away from all the twittering girls Hiroto turned to the boy and bluntly asked “; teach me how to be an Ikemen!”

“Eh?!”


	4. Background Time - Third Hour ' The ever Falling Rain pt2 END '

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiroto and Yuuma become friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I got back into AssClass. How about them recent manga chapters... sobs.

Isogai Yuuma was confused. VERY confused. 

Today started out as normally as any other day. His mother had asked him to run his daily chores around their small neighborhood and he did so without a thought. His mom was currently pregnant and couldn't do much herself being so close to her due date that he wanted to help in anyway he could. Plus with his father working several towns over it was up to him to be the man of the house during summer.

He had finished his chores, buying the groceries for the week, had help bringing them home by one of the neighborhood teenagers he knew it was safe to talk to and was told by his mother it was okay to go play in the neighboring parks as long as he was careful. He snapped up the chance immediately like any young child his age would do and gleefully went.

He had played for a good 20 minutes before some of the young girls realized he was there and started talking to him. Not to be rude, he chatted right back and then their parents got involved.

It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate the attention but sometimes Yuuma just wanted to be left alone!

And then after 5 minutes of trying escape the mob of females he was pulled away by a brown haired boy around his age and asked to teach him how to be an Ikemen! He wasn’t an Ikemen! He was five!

“U-Uhm, I’m sorry but I can’t teach you…” Yuuma replied shyly looking at the other from under his eyelashes.

“What, really?! Man.” The boy pouted, the pout looking oddly cute on the others childish face. Yuuma blushed. Then stopped himself.

“A-Anyway who are you. I don’t think I’ve seen you around the neighborhood before.”

“My name is Sa- _ Maehara _ Hiroto! Nice to meet you Ikemen-kun. And I too have been around; I live here! I just… am not allowed out a lot s’all.” Hiroto mumbled looking down at the ground. Yuuma noticed he looked down and he really wanted to comfort him.

“H-Hey if you live here that just means we can play together more often right?” Yuuma said trying to comfort him. If Hiroto was looking he might of seen the flash of blue in Yuuma’s brown eyes.

“Yeah! True!” Hiroto suddenly grinned at the other.

“Anyway, I’m Isogai Yuuma. Nice to meet you Maehara-kun.”

“Just call me Hiroto,” He replied back happy at making his first friend other than his cousins. 

“Then you can call me Yuuma then. Let's be good friends.”

“Hiroto?! Hiroto!” A feminine voice called out frantically. Hiroto’s eyes widened before laughing nervously.

“That would be my Kaa-chan. Want to come meet her?”

“Sure!”

Walking away from where they were they met up with the owner of the voice. Yuuma was lead to a beautiful light brown haired woman. When she saw her son she wiped her eyes which had started to tear up before rushing to the other young boy and scooping him into a hug.

“Don’t scare me like that Hiro-kun. What have I told you about leaving home without a guard?”

“Not to…” Hiroto replied sullenly kicking at the ground.

“Exactly.” Pulling away from her son she noticed the other boy fidgeting nervously. “And who is this Hiro-kun?”

“My new friend Yuuma-kun!” Hiroto said proudly pushing his new friend a little towards his mother. Kyoko looked at the boy noticing almost unnoticeable aura surrounding the other five year old. 

Ah so her son had found himself a rain guardian huh? And they had harmonized so quickly too. Kyoko smiled kindly at the other boy placing her hand on top of the others head ruffling his hair.

“Well then Yuuma-kun. Thank you for being my friends son.” Taking both boys hands in her own. “Now then Yuuma-kun where do you live? I’ll walk you home okay?”

It was the start of a great friendship between the two boys (and their mothers.)

**Author's Note:**

> idk how I feel about this but please tell me what you think. Its going to be a drabble series. Uhm... explanation about Maehara? In both the anime and the manga he kinda looks like both his parents (at least for this fic, Kyoko will be his mom) in the manga he has brown hair/eyes and in the anime he has orange brown hair and brown eyes (if im remembering correctly) also explanation about his last name its an alias because everyone knows Tsunas full name and they could trace Maehara to him and Tsuna doesnt want any assassination attempts on his son.
> 
> Oh but! Tsuna doesnt know about the Assassination Classroom so it will be funny to see how much his son has progressed fufu.
> 
> (also if anyones wondering, yes Isogai will be one of Maehara's guardians try and guess which one? hehe)


End file.
